A Blackmailed Cat
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: FirePrincess2192 cowrite. Train has decided to track down Creed and confront him, but he’s not the only one who wanted to do the same. Sequel to A Dramatized Cat [One shot]


**Title: A Blackmailed Cat**

**Anime: Black Cat**

**Genre: Humor/Drama with a fair amount of romance (some romance, ne…?)**

**Pairing(s): Creed/Train, hints of Sven/Train**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: A considerable amount of spoilers from the anime, dealing with the fight between Creed and Train at the near end, only…there'll be a slight twist. Read if you want to know what it is! Also, for Sven's childish OOC. (Whoa….)**

**Be warned for what's coming. o**

**Oh, yeah, one final thing: I already know, (or that is, someone told me) that Creed's older than Train by a few month, but to me, he LOOKED older, that's for sure. Eheh…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yo, minna-san! - I'm kinda excited about this sequel…thanks to all those who reviewed "A Dramatized Cat". At first, I thought it isn't really good enough but I'm glad you all liked it. I think I'll be tying some parts of the previous fic with this one, so that I have a good explanation for what's happening (although…my explanation won't be strong enough to support it….ha ha eh…..sweat-drops) Oh, and Hihen's helping me with this fic as well so, I want to thank her for cooperating with me. (She's also going to help me with some other future fics as well and of course, I'll be helping her in a similar fashion.) Now then, hope you all enjoy reading this fic!

**Summary: **FirePrincess2192 co-write. Train has decided to track down Creed and confront him, but he's not the only one who wanted to do the same. Sequel to "A Dramatized Cat" **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Neither Black Cat nor any of the characters in this fics belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Train ran through thick clumps of trees while dodging attacks from various underlings of Apostles of the Star. Of course, _this_ was not even close as to being a challenge for someone who was so expertly trained as himself. Although…it was, at least, a nice little warm up for the ex-Chronos member since reaching towards the building where Creed resided is not at all an impossible task, not when _these_ meager soldiers are at his heels.

Train, along with many others including the remaining members of Chronos, had decided to travel to an island where Creed resides and to end everything once and for all. It so seemed that the members of Apostles of the Star had also been preparing their arrival, for countless numbers of soldiers were out, holding their guns straight up and peering ahead towards the incoming ship. Well, here they are now, fighting to no ends towards the center of the island.

The brunette turned his head a bit to see Sven and Eve fighting alongside other sweepers. They don't seem to have much difficulty either. Hey wait…where did Rinslet go?

Shrugging slightly, Train just kept going.

He knew everyone will catch up sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile, professional-like piano music was being played throughout a building. Fingers moved along the keys of the instrument easily as an elegantly dressed woman entered the room. 

"Creed- he is here."

Creed's eyes shot opened. "Heheh... Train has finally arrived!" He continued playing the piano as he spoke. "Echidna, let us prepare his welcome!" The silver-haired man cackled loudly as the piano music played.

* * *

The golden-eyed teen suddenly shuddered. He had a strange feeling that Creed's going to give him something _special _as soon as he'd step foot into the stony complex. 

His eyes won't stop turning towards Sven so he finally decided to turn and called out, "Oi, Sven! Aren't you done beating those wimps or did you actually show sympathy of a saint! God, you're so bad at this!"

Sven caught up with Train. "Shut up!" he shouted back. "I don't see you doing any better! You're only running around with that gun of yours to who knows where!" The older man thought for a minute. "Oi… Where _are_ we going?"

Train simply blinked at the white-clad man in disbelief. "Tell me…did those guys actually hit your head one too many times or did you ram yourself into a tree on our way here?"

"I _did_ ram myself into a tree," Sven muttered, but then coughed. "But that's beside the point. Really- where _are_ we going?"

The teen stopped suddenly and pulled Sven into a halt. He then frowned deeply and pointed at the _very obvious _gray building before them. "_That's_ where we're going."

"Ohhh…" Sven nodded. He then looked back blankly at Train. "I don't get it."

A loud crash was heard beside him. Train grabbed him by the collar of his suit with both hands and shook him back and forth in frustration. Again, he pointed, albeit shakily, towards the oh-so-obvious complex and yelled, "Are you really _that_ clueless? It's that freaking building we're heading to! Can't you see that freaking building!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it already!" Sven stifled a laugh. "I was just _joking_. I'm not stupid, you know."

Train just stared at him in utter disbelief, his brow twitched. Like that was believable.

Giving up, the brunette heaved a deep sigh and grabbed the man by the collar once again before heading off. "And you call yourself a sweeper…?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, and if you love _dragging_ me along with you so much, why don't you just put a _leash_ on me?" Sven asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Train's eyes narrowed as he smirked. "You know….that's not a bad idea. Maybe I _will_ put a leash on you. That way, you won't get _lost._"

Sven glared at the brunette. "I do _not_ get lost." he claimed. He then smacked Train on the back of his head and pointed to a random direction (_not_ the direction of the building). "Train," he said. "We mustn't get distracted if we want to reach our destination sooner…"

The teen stared straight towards to the area Sven pointed to and sweat-dropped. _Uh…. _"And…where _is_ our destination, pray tell…?"

Sven looked at Train, and then the direction he pointed at. "Um…that way, isn't it?"

Train heaved a sigh and said, a bit sarcastically, "Well…I _don't_ see any building of sorts in the direction you're pointing at. Do you?"

Sven looked at Train again, then to the direction he pointed at, and then to his finger. "Hmm…" He thought for a moment.

The brunette felt very pissed now and smacked the older man hard on the back of his head, thus throwing off his hat as well. "You really _are_ clueless, aren't you?"

Sven didn't answer and went to chase after his hat like a young child trying to fetch his ball…to the direction of the building.

Train blinked and sighed again before following. Well,…at least this is a good way to get him there without much difficulty…

* * *

Meanwhile, Creed continued playing the piano, but in a slow, lazy, and _bored_ kind of way. "Train," he mourned dramatically. "Where are you already?" He checked his invisible watch. "You're supposed to be here _twenty_ minutes ago!"

* * *

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared around. He and Sven managed (although he nearly lost the older man about a hundred times) to get into the building after fighting this really big guy…whatever his name is. Anyway, Chronos was now dealing with him for the time being as they sneaked around a bit to see which way they're heading. 

Of course….who _wouldn't_ notice a huge bright door right in front of them…-and unguarded no less?

"Wow," Sven said, observing the building. "That's a really huge door. Where does it lead?"

Train nearly smacked him in the head again but resisted the urge to. God, what the hell is wrong with him! Sure, he may be clueless and such but this is ridiculous! No one can be _this_ clueless! Breathing slowly to calm himself, he answered slowly, "That…leads to Creed's lair."

Sven stared at Train. "Okay," he replied and ran towards the door, raised his hands, and then slammed it at the door, trying to push it open. The door wouldn't budge. "Oww!" Sven felt the pain run through his hand.

Train stared and shook his head as he walked towards his fellow sweeper. Sven seemed to be struggling, by the looks of it. He shook his head again and stopped the other by grasping his hands, surprisingly gently, and putting them down. "That won't work." He then went to the side, stopped, and glanced over to a particularly strange red button with the words engraved "PRESS ME". He pressed it.

DING DONG!

The sound rang throughout the island as it emits a low rumble beneath the earth. God_damn_…why does this thing have to be so loud!

* * *

….Meanwhile… 

Creed's ears perked up as he quickly stood from his piano seat. "Echidna!" he called, rather enthusiastically. "He's here!" Echidna walked over slowly to open the door, while Creed tried to pick out his best-looking rose from his vase-full of flowers.

* * *

Back to Train and Sven… 

The teen crossed his arms in slight frustration. How long would they have to wait before meeting up with Apostles of the Star's silver-haired leader?

The door was then answered by a lavender-eyed woman. "Creed will be with you in a minute," she told them. Echidna mildly glanced at the brunette, and then said, "You must be Train Heartnet." She turned to Sven. "And you are…?"

"Sven Volfield," replied the older man.

"Traaiin!"

All heads turned towards the voice. Creed stood there, leaning against the door with a red rose between his long fingers. A smile spread over his lips as he handed the rose to Train and said, "You must be here for our honeymoon."

'Honeymoon?' thought Sven, eyes twitching. 'I thought we were here to fight him!' The olive-haired man looked at Train for an answer.

Train blinked, paused, and thinks for a moment about that little phrase. "…"

Flashback…

"What, do you plan on **molesting** me now?"

"Oh, what ever are you talking about?" the silver-haired man asked, trying to look oh-so-innocent (which failed quite badly). Of course, he did have something planned for his dear Train-kun…

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "I hate your so-called sarcasm," he told the other harshly. "Well, I-…"

Before, Train could finish, Creed grabbed his waist and slung him over his shoulder, shouting proudly, "Off to our honeymoon, Train-kun!"

"HEY! WHAT-!" Train looked at the lunatic in disbelief before shouting, "WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED! HECK, WE'RE NOT EVEN FRIENDS!"

"Soon, Train, soon!"

"MATTE YO! STOP, YOU INSANE PSYCHOTIC LUNATIC!"

"Ouch! Those words sting!...a bit. No problem, Train, we could get married before the day's over! Oh, wait. It's past midnight…oh, well!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"OWW!" this time, he yelled out because Train bit his arm.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"Ahh, that must be a love mark, isn't it?" Creed sighed oh-so-dreamily.

"NOOO, YOU-!"

"Come now, we're heading to my place!"

End flashback

"…" The brunette frowned deeply and twitched. Oh,…_that_….

He then grabbed Creed's shirt and pulled him close so that they're face to face with each other. "How many times do I have to remind you…? We. Are. NOT. Married."

"Hmmm?" Creed smirked widely, pressing a finger against Train's lips. "Of course, Train… We are not married YET."

Sven looked from Train, then to Creed, then back to Train. He grabbed the brunette by his shirt and dragged him to the corner. "Honeymoon? Married?" The older man locked eyes with Train. "What the hell is this about, eh? EHH?"

The gunman faced away from Sven to glare intensely in resentment at Creed. He just _had_ to say something like that, huh? "…No, it's not like _that_, Sven. Do you actually believe such thing that's coming out of his damn mouth?"

Sven thought for a minute. "Well, uhh, maybe…?"

The brunette seemed shocked by those words. "You're…not serious…?"

Before Sven had the chance to respond, Creed interrupted. "Train, what are you doing there with your little friend (Sven twitched at this)? We must prepare for the wedding!"

"Wedding? What wedding!" Train asked, in disbelief.

Creed handed a red rose to the brunette. "Don't act like you don't know, Train…" He looked at Train, then to Sven. Referring to Sven, the silver haired man asked, "What's he doing here, anyway?"

Through gritted teeth, Sven replied, "We were supposed to come here to kill you." Then he looked at the brunette. "But I guess you had something else in mind, right?"

"Indeed he did!" Creed responded before Train could say anything. With a smile, he told Sven, "But you are welcomed to our wedding."

"No thanks…" the other man said, eyes twitching.

"There will be NO wedding!" Train shouted, finally pissed at his former comrade and glowered at the conversation they're having. It's like they actually _agreed_ that the wedding would exist!

Creed's eyes widened, feigning a hurt look. "But…Train, we…we agreed on this!"

The golden-eyed teen gawked. "…We did..?"

"Yes!" the silver haired man sobbed. He pulled out a long piece of paper. "You even signed the contract!"

Train gave a very long stare at the contract before setting his eyes back at Creed, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And when the hell did I sign this?"

"The day we agreed on the marriage!" Creed replied merrily.

"When was that!"

"Last week, that's when!"

The brunette just _stared_. "I…don't believe you."

"Well you should!" The older man brought out a video tape. "I even taped it!"

"W-What!"

"Remember Train?" Creed asked, rather smugly. "You were drunk, and had a major hangover…"

"I don't remember getting drunk at that time." Train retorted.

"Of course you don't," the silver haired man said. "You can't remember anything when you're drunk."

"OOIIII."

All eyes turned to the olive haired man. Sven's eyes twitched madly. "Are you forgetting someone?"

Train blinked. Oh, _shit._ Sven heard. "Uh…."

Sven, once again, dragged the brunette by his shirt and this time, threw him out the _door_. "Train…" he said, sounding rather pissed off. "Why don't you fill me in here? What's this about a _wedding_ and a _honeymoon_? HUH?"

"Come on, Sven. There's NO wedding NOR honeymoon between Creed and I. I mean, seriously, he's my freaking enemy, for crying out loud!" Train replied loudly.

"Why don't I believe you?"

The brunette then retorted with half lidded eyes. "So you believed _Creed_? That's how it is, eh?"

"Train!" Creed interrupted once again at the door. "Let's get to our wedding already!"

This caused Train to twitch as he turned slowly. "Hell, no…and no interrupting."

"Ah…Sven. I would like to tell you about the time-"

"Hey! Stop changing the subject either! Can't you see we're in a _dire_ situation here!"

"But _Train-kun_, it's just to enhance our relationship by telling how much we've been through together!" Creed smiled widely. Then he thought, _The sooner I tell them, the sooner **we'll** be having our wedding!_

Train was finally ticked off by Creed's ranting about marriage. His left eye twitched in annoyance as he grabbed the white-clad man's wrist and dragged him out of the castle.

Creed stared in surprise. "Train! Where are you going?"

The brunette turned his head and stated bluntly, "We're leaving. We're going to kick ass the next time we come around."

"We are?" Sven asked, confused.

"You are?" Creed then asked soon after.

"Yes, we are. Bye now."

"W-Wait, Train! Let me- WHOA!" Train ran and jumped off the cliff, dragging Sven with him and calling the others for a time out.

"Train! Don't gooo!" Creed's voice rang. He frowned and then shouted, "When you come back, I'll give you an even BETTER surprise!"

The silver-haired man huffed slightly and turned to Echidna. "Come on..." He then smirked. "We can wait a little longer."

* * *

**Silver:** Fuu...I'm sorry I couldn't make a better ending. (sniffs) 

**Hihen:**(glares bored) Tch, whatever.

**Silver**: ...Anyway, I hope you like this fic, even though it's pure nonsense and it doesn't make any sense. (sweat-drops) Review, onegai-shimasu?


End file.
